TWO JOCKS AND A NERD
by Oliveoylxm
Summary: Dipper had always wanted to stay in Gravity falls for the school year. Now that his wish is granted the only thing that stands in the way of a normal school year are two hot rich guys who won't leave him alone. One day things go to far and someone ends up dead. "Leave me alone!" "Never my love." Yandere Billdip and Dipeon
1. Chapter 1

TWO JOCKS AND A NERD

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS OR THE CHARACTERS!

A/N: THIS IS BILLDIP AND DIPEON OKAY? I YOU NO LIKE DO NOT READ. DO NOT SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU. NO FLAMES BECAUSE BELIEVE IT OR NOT I LIKE DIPEON AND BILLDIP. IF FLAMED I WILL BE MAD AND YOU WILL GET AN ANGRY COMEBACK. P.S BOT ARE YANDERE TOPS!

WARNING:BILL IS STILL A DEMON AND GIDEON IS STILL EVIL! DIPPER DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT BILL SINCE THE JOURNAL WILL NOT HAVE THE INFO, AND THE GIDEON RISES AND TYHE HAND THAT ROCKS THE MABEL NEVER HAPPENED.

CHAPTER 1: UMA THRUMAN (FALLOUT BOYS)

To say he wasn't excited was one way to put it. 16 year old Dipper pines was going to finish his sophomore year at Gravity Falls high, along with his twin sister Mabel. Even after spending 4 summers at Gravity falls, he was happy that he could go into the woods and explore the supernatural to his hearts content, he wasn't happy that he was going to the only highschool in the town. Not only did the kids at his last school think was weird, he was always made fun of, he only hoped that this school year would be different.

He was currently standing in front of a large light green building which had a crowd of teenagers out in the front. He sighed through his nose and made his way through the crowd, he wanted to make it back inside before anyone notices the "fresh meat" as most like to put it. Just as he reached the front he accidentally bumped into two tall blue and yellow figures. The first one was a tall boy in yellow tux with a yellow brick patterned tailcoat wearing a bow tie and an eye patch over his right eye, his blond hair fell slightly over it. The second was slightly shorter than the other but still taller than Dipper, he wore a light baby blue suit and short wild white hair. Both were skinny and tall.

"Hey! Watch wear you're going!" The one in yellow spoke angrily.

Dipper flushed and quickly regained his footing stepping away from the teens and stuttering out an apology, eyes roaming anywhere but them.

"You better be." The one in blue said, Dipper frowned making his way inside the school and towards his first class.

'Nice going dipshit already making enemies the first day of school.' He thought to himself as he found the classroom he was looking for. Finding the teacher he politely asked if she could call him Dipper. Once it was okay he found a desk all the way in the back right, farther away from any of his classmates. A few minutes later the students began to fill in, keeping his eyes peeled he prayed that Mabel would be in the same class as him, since the night before they had been to tired to exchange schedules. As soon as the bell rang the only one he knew was Candy who waved at him before sitting at the front. Eyes roaming the class he found the two he had bumped into earlier, sitting at the far right in middle snickering and insulting each other. Dipper felt stupid staring at them taking in their overly dressed clothes, 'Who wears and tux and a suit to school?!' He thought shaking his head to clear the thoughts and instead focused on the teacher.

"Hi! My name is Mrs. Diaz you can call me Mrs. D or Mrs. Diaz, I'll be your geometry teacher."

From what Dipper could tell from earlier that she was about 5'1, long haired brunette with thick glasses. As she droned on about what they were going to do over the school year, Dipper glance out of the large window beside him eyes glazing over slightly at the site of the woods and the adventures it held. He was brought back to reality when the teacher called his name.

"Yes ma'am?"

Her green eyes seemed to smile at him, "Please take off that hat Dipper."

He blushed as people began to snicker at his name and took of his hat to show his slightly messy curls, and hurriedly smoothed the bangs in front of his forehead. Clipping his hat to the back of his backpack he hung his head in shame and listened to the teacher. He looked back up after a few minutes and found the two boys from earlier staring at him with blank expressions. He shivered at the dead looks and jumped as the bell rang, he grabbed his backpack and hurried out into the crowded hallways. He looked at his schedule;

Name: Lebam Elite Pines

Pr1: Geometry RM. 312

Pr2: P.E. RM.101

Pr3: English II RM 513

Pr4:US history RM 234

Pr5:Latin RM 107

Pr6: lunch RM 523

Pr7:Chemistry 825

Pr8: Music Rm 108

He huffed as he made his way down the stairs, oh how he hated P.E. He couldn't lift a weight until the situation was life threatening. Well he did excel better since he visited Gravity Falls and it did help that since he had ran away from various monsters and trapped some that he had somewhat of Muscle. He made his way to the gym a smile gracing his features as he spotted his sister who was chatting away with a couple of other girls including Grenda.

"Mabes!"

She turned at the nickname. "Oh my god Dipn'Dot! Meet my new friends!"

She grabbed his arm and pushed him in front of her. "Meet my lil twin brother Dipper!"

He groaned and spoke as he swatted her arms away, "Your only older by five minutes." He grumbled. She pretended she didn't hear that and processed to show him off to the three unknown girls in front of him. Once she was done Dipper walked away to find a quite spot as he waited for the teacher.

"Every one settle down! And sit by the bleachers!" Police officer Brown shouted. Everyone made there way to the bleachers and Dipper raised an eyebrow at the police officer. Who turned to look at him and his sister.

"Well, we'll, well if it isn't the mystery twins! I wonder did you ever find out who chopped of the head of wax Stan?"

Dipper flushed and angrily stated. "Of course we did! No help from you! We even fought the things who did it!"

Officer Brown snorted, "Sure you did city boy. Anyway time for attendance."

Dipper scowled and huffed folding his arms across his chest and thinking about the waxed statues him and Mabel had fought as the officer talked. He felt a tap on his shoulder causing him to jump. The yellow boy from earlier seemed to be staring intently at him. A bit freaked Dipper grabbed his backpack and slowly began to edged away from the weird boy and bumped into another body next to him. Squeaking in a "manly" way he turned his head and saw the blue boy sitting there with the same expression of the boy in yellow. Dipper flushed horribly and scooted back into his seat butterfly's fluttering quite fast around his stomach. He hugged his backpack closer to him muttering indecipherable things under his breath. And he tried to ignore them and decided to listen to Officer brown.

"-anyway that was that so you can have free time until the bell rings in 20 minutes." The students began to rush around trying to grab a ball before someone else decides to take it. He made sure that Mabel was okay and decided to find a cold corner to relax in. Still ignoring the boys next to him he got up and walked to the nearest corner, he sat down and with his bottom lip between his teeth he took out a hard covered book and a pen settling them in his lap he clicked it and began to add more codes to his old entry on the multi bear (next to a sketch he made), whom he had visited the day before.

"8-5 9-19 20-8-5 19-13-1-18-20-5-19-20 3-18-5-1-20-21-18-5 9 11-14-15-23."

"You know it's rude to ignore people."

For the third time that day he jumped, he whipped his he'd up and stared at the two boy's from earlier, and sighed.

"Look I said I was sorry, what more do you want?"

The blond one piped up. "Your name."

Dipper blinked quite owlishly at the duo. "You want to know my name?"

"That's what he said hun." The shorter one said.

Dipper flushed and spoke. "My name is Dipper."

"What?" The blond said cupping a hand around his left ear. "I can't hear you."

Dipper huffed and spoke a bit louder. "I said it's Dipper."

The boy's began to laugh and Dipper felt angry. "Don't laugh! It's a nick name." He defended. The two ignored him and seemingly laughed louder, checking his wrist watch he began to pack up and ignoring them again he put his backpack on and began to walk towards the exit as the bell rang.

"Wait! HAHAHA! W-WAIT!" The blond said as Dipper began to speed walk down the hall. He ignored him an continued to his next class. As soon as he made it he noted that once again Mabel wasn't in the same class as him but to his annoyance the duo did share his class. They sat on either side of him.

"Hey." The boy said still laughing a bit. "That was funny but what is your real name?"

Dipper felt angry. "That is the name that I go by and if your just going to laugh at it then I want nothing to do with either of you."

"Stubborn, I like it. The name's Bill and the short one is Gideon." The blond said with an air of snooty-ness.

Dipper gritted his teeth. "Okay and I care why?"

Gideon laughed and said. "You don't recognize us?"

Dipper raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Nope."

"We are the two richest kids on earth!" Bill said.

Dipper smiled and took out a notebook and pencil. "And I should care why?"

Bill's smile stretched even wider. "Well Gideon I think we found someone who finally doesn't give a shit."

Gideon chuckled. "This is going to be fun. Hey sugar love? What's your phone number?"

Bill leaned towards Dipper a gloved hand reaching out to grab his. "Where do you live?"

Gideon said. "Will you go on a date with me?"

"No!" Bill shouted slamming his hands onto the desk, attracting the attention of the class and the teacher.

"He's mine Gideon! I had my eyes on him first!"

Dipper blushed. "Well aren't you two personal." He mumbled.

Teacher yelled at the three for two minutes after that the duo seemed to trail Dipper around the rest of the day, flirting with him and flaunting money around as if it would bribe him to go out with them. He didn't decline but he didn't accept either.

After school Grunkle Stan had picked the twins up and Dipper rambled about the two to Mabel who smirked.

"You like them!~" she practically sang as they settled in for the night.

"I do not! They're both annoying an who in their right mind wears fancy clothes to school?!"

Mabel smiled. "Pacifica does and you're in denial."

Dipper huffed. "Whatever. Goodnight." He said as he turned off the light.

"Goodnight dumb dumb."

They fell asleep.


	2. sorry it's short

TWO JOCKS AND A NERD

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS

A/N: SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I HAVE SCHOOL AND I FELT TO TIRED AND HAD WRITERS BLOCK! BLACH

CHAPTER 2: WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL (ONE DIRECTION)

Two weeks had past by so quickly for poor Dipper. It felt as if one moment he was reading about the Native Americans in U.S History and the next he was being swept away by the two popular kids. Between school, Bill and Gideon, the monster's running amuck around town and juggling homework with the weekend work at the shack, Dipper hardly had anytime to relax or let alone sleep. He rubbed his sleep deprived eyes for what seemed like the fifth time in Latin, he tried to focus on the text book in front of him. The book seemed to split into two, bewildered he raised his hand. After a moment of staring into space the teacher called his name. The two blonds on either side of him shared a worried look when Dipper didn't respond.

"Yes Dipper?"

"..."

"Mr. Pines?"

Dipper snapped himself out of it and stared at the teacher, a blush crossing his face.

"Uh... I don't feel very well." He said just above a whisper, breaths coming out a bit shorter than normal.

"Um could you speak up Mr. Pines?"

Feeling as if everyone in the room was watching him he quickly stood up breathing now ragged. The room swam in and out of focus and he quickly grabbed the closest thing next to him. His fingers hit soft fabric, he lifted his head to stare at the face of Gideon who had some how had stood up without him noticing.

"You alright there hun?"

Dipper shook his head yes as his voice failed him.

"Mr. Pines? Are you alright?" The teacher asked now standing up. "Do you need to go to the nurse?"

Dipper contemplated on the offer for a moment before shaking his head yes. He turned to his desk prepared to get his bags and books before he realised that his desk had been cleared. Staring at it dumbly for a second he tried to process what had happened, a hand gently grabbed his and pulled. Turning around and following the arm to it's owner;(who was unsurprisingly Gideon), Dipper blinked.

"Come on love why don't we help ya there?" He said with his southern twang. Unable to do anything but nod he let himself be dragged to the classroom entrance, where Bill was carrying his bag and holding the door open. As he was rushed out the door he heard Bill call to the teacher;

"Me and Gideon will take pinetree here to the nurse since he's new okay? Bye!"

Wincing at how loudly the door slammed shut Dipper fought to keep straight vision, which was hard since they were walking. Not even ten steps away from the room, his legs collapsed. Letting out a yelp Dipper fell forward, just before his nose hit the ground he was caught.

"Woah there hun! You look more tired then usual!"

Dipper gave a low groan as Gideon swept him off his very and into his arms.

"Couldn't sleep..." He mumbled as he unconsciously laid his head on his chest.

"When was the last time you slept Pinetree?"

"Mmmmmph." Was the only response Bill got. Laughing slightly Bill shifted the weight of Dipper's bag on his shoulder.

"Yeesh kid what do you carry in here?" He grunted softly staring at Dipper.

The boy tilted his head back to stare at the blond, "Stuff."

They made their way down the stairs.

"Do you even eat hun?" Gideon asked as he just realised the boy weighed about as much as a feather. It took Dipper a moment to respond.

"Sometimes I forget to eat but I eat at least once or twice a day."

"That's not healthy Pinetree." Bill stated with an 'all knowing' voice.

Dipper rolled his tired eyes. "Yeah well so is eating brown meat from the can but you don't see me complaining."

Gideon gagged. "What have you been eating?! Ugh... Never mind don't answer that."

Dipper laughed. "My Great uncle's a con man and the owner of the mystery shack. He likes money to much to actually spend it on real food. But hey when the supermarkets have rotten fruit I'd take canned meat any day."

Glancing over at the taller blond Dipper noticed the grimace that was painted over the others features.

"You need to eat something other than that canned meat." Bill said rather bluntly.

Dipper scoffed. "I know, but I don't have time anymore."

Bill raised an eyebrow. "Really? What have you been doing that's so important lately?"

Dipper gave a rather loud groan. "Well for starters checking all the wards around the woods that keep the dangerous creatures inside and make sure that it's secure, then talk to the Gnomes about how kidnapping humans is wrong, then homework, my shift, and sometimes spend time with my sister."

Gideon huffed. "Well haven't you been busy."

Dipper raised an eyebrow. "So you guys aren't questioning me about the Gnomes or the creatures?"

"Kid relax!" Bill started throwing his arms about in a wild flailing motion; "I wouldn't be surprised that you found this town to be weird, I mean your one of the smartest people I know! I don't understand how the idiots of this town don't see the supernatural anomalies of this town itself!"

"So I'm not the only one that notices that huh?"

"We're here." Gideon said pausing in front of a wooden door. Bill opened the door and ushered the two inside.

"Mrs. Maxwell!" Gideon called out as he set Dipper onto his feet. Dipper looked at the small nurses office. White...white everywhere. He shivered at the blinding whiteness of the walls. From around the corner a small fat short black haired lady walked out dressed in a nurses outfit that was to tight for her.

"Yes?"

Gideon pushed Dipper in front of him. "This is Dipper and he says that he doesn't feel well."

"Oh your face is flushed. Poor thing." She said and patted the only bed. "Sit dear."

'This is gonna take a while.'

/xx/x/

After the nurse ushered the blondes to wait outside and then quite obviously pointed out that he was sleep deprived, she told him to get more sleep and gave him dry crackers. The bell rang and Dipper was grateful that Bill had grabbed his bag. As the trio began heading towards the lunch room Bill had grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the school entrance, Gideon in tow.

"What?! Hey! Where are we going?!" He cried out.

"Shush hun, we're going out."

Dipper raised an eyebrow, "I can tell but I asked where?"

Bill laughed. "Straight to the point as always Pinetree, I like that! We're going to feed you real food.

Dipper gulped, 'Oh boy...'

A/N: SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT I NEED IDEAS! IF YOU HAVE SOME FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER WRITE THEM IN THE REVIEWS! I'LL PICK SOMEONES IDEA OF WHAT THEY DO ON THEIR DATE.


	3. Chapter 3

TWO JOCKS AND A NERD

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS

A/N:SORRY FOR THE WAIT! A SEPCIAL SHOUT OUT FOR FANFIC TACHE WHO GAVE ME THE PLOT FOR THIS CHAPTER! Thx!

Chapter 3: STITCHES(Shawn mendes)

Dipper didn't understand how this all happened.

One minute they were walking through the parking lot and the next thing Dipper knew the two blonds were yelling.

"He want's to go with ME! Not YOU!" Bill yelled grabbing Dipper's right upper arm and dragging him close.

Gideon was absolutely ferious, his eyes taking a dangerous gleam, his face held in a possessive snarl.

"MY sweet marshmalla doesn't want anything to do with the likes of YOU."

Dipper had never been more afraid, he had never seen a look of rage as scary as that before. Gideon gripped his upper left arm and tugged the shocked boy towards him, the sudden move shocked Dipper, a wimper escaping him as he landed face first into Gideon's shirt.

After hearing the whimper Bill loosened his grip until he finally dropped his hand by his side.

"I'm not gonna fight over him as if he were an object, Gideon. Why don't we let him decide for himself?"

Gideon gripped Dipper a bit harder until he released the younger boy from his grasp, laughing a bit hysterically he stepped back from the two.

"Go on Sugar, which one of us do ya pick?"

Dipper stood back shaking his head a bit warily.

"I-I don't u-understand."

Bill sighed gestured between him and the teen across from hom.

"If you wanted to go on a date with us, which one of us would you pick?"

Dipper glanced between the two, feeling a bit embarrassed that he had to choose he looked at Bill's features.

His eye was a gentle gaze, lips raised in a small carefree smile. Biting his bottom lip Dipper looked at Gideon, hair slightly tusled from the small interaction before, Dipper looked at his eyes. They were... Strange to say at least, cold and a unyielding blue, deep down in those murky depths Dipper could see a slight edginess, the kind that made Dipper feel like he should tred on shallow water. Like the now calm blond before him was a possessive, scary teen that was not afraid to show it.

Feeling a bit self conscious and less than in the gaze of the platinum blond, Dipper took a few steps away from the teen. He turned to Bill and stepping slowly he made his way to the brighter blond.

"I-I choose Bill, I'm sorry Gideon."

The platinum blond shook angrily from where he was standing.

"That's fine honey bun."

Feeling a bit unnerved at the sound of his friends voice Bill intertwined his hand with Dipper's and tugged slightly.

"Well, lets go Pine Tree."

The blond lead the boy to his yellow mustang. Dipper turned and called out to the platinum blond.

"See you later Gideon!"

Gideon smiled darkly.

"Oh you'll be seeing me sooner than ya think sugar plum."

Dipper was HIS. And he'll make sure of that. He quickly made his way back towards his blue ferrari, his mind already going through a list of love spells, and charms.

/

Dipper sighed softly as he adjusted his clothes in the mirror, in just a few mintues Bill would be here to take him on their date. Dipper blushes softly at the thought that someone of a high status would want to date someone like him.

From down stairs he could hear Mabel yelling for him. Dipper glanced towards the clock on his drawer.

6:45pm

That's odd, did Bill show up early?

Walking down the stairs in his dark skinny jeans he opened the door, prepared to meet Bill, but instead locked gazes with Gideon.

"G-Gideon?! I Don't mean to be rude but what are you doing here?"

Gideon seemed to smile deviously, in his hand was a vibrant blue rose.

"I know you chose Bill, but for my sake will you at least take this rose?"

Feeling a bit guilty for turning the blond down earlier Dipper reached out to take the rose.

"A-alright, hey you know I'm Sorry fo-OW!"

Dipper retracted his hand, holding the pricked skin close to him.

On the roses stem was a single thorn with a drop of Dipper's blood on it.

Looking puzzled at the blond, Dipper's gaze became slightly hazy. The blonds smile seemed more demonic, as he placed the rose in Dipper's hair, just above the boy's ear. Dipper gased, brown eyes flashing blue for a moment.

"Now why don't we go on our date now Hun?"

Dipper smiled and wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck.

"Yes lets go my love."

Gideon smiled, his plan was working.

As Bill walked up to the mystery shack he noticed the short blue boy standing in front of the door. Bill was quick to hide behind a nearby tree, he watched as the two interacted, seeing his Pine Tree's face fall to a slightly guilty look Bill struggled to hear their conversation.

"-will you at least take this rose?"

He watched as Gideon held out a suspicious looking rose out to his beloved boy.

"A-alright, hey you know I'm sorry fo-OW!"

Startled at the sound of the brunettes yelp, Bill watched with shocked eyes as Dipper's eyes became alarmingly glazed and blurry as Gideon placed the rose in his hair. Dipper wrapped his arms around Gideon's neck and whispered something incoherent. Bill knew in an instant what this sudden change was.

That was the last straw.

Bill stomped towards the two and ripped Dipper away from Gideon and safely into his arms.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?!" he all but shouted.

Gideon stumbled a bit but glared back at the teen.

"I'm taking back what's rightfully mine!" he growled back.

"Dipper isn't a 'thing' he isn't yours Gideon." Bill argued his eyes flamed blue for a second and his hair turned slightly red.

"YoU TOuCh HiM aGAin A SeE wHAT HaPpeNS!"

Gideon scrambled away in a rage.

"I will get him one day Cipher!"

Bill turned to Dipper and roughly tore the rose from the boys hair and burned it to ashes with his flames as the boy fell limp in his arms.


End file.
